


Reading Books Together

by Bunner_Panda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Fanganronpa, Gen, I like writing my characters lol, I thought this would be fun to write tbh, Multi, Reading, danganronpa - Freeform, drocs, i honestly don't know, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunner_Panda/pseuds/Bunner_Panda
Summary: Kamian and Unarai read, when Kamian expects two of Unarai's Assumed ' friends ' to show upIt goes from there





	Reading Books Together

**Author's Note:**

> Let me give you insight on the characters here
> 
> Kamian is the Ultimate Delivery Girl, she’s just friendly and social with everyone  
> Unarai is the Ultimate Historian, he’s a bookworm  
> Ouji is the Ultimate Poet, he can be stuck up, but he’s also a pushover  
> and Sise is the Ultimate Florist,,, she can be a jerk all around, but she has a soft side

Kamian and Unarai were in the library, Kamian liked watching him read, so every once in a while she would sit at a table if Unarai happened to be there and read with him.

      Kamian looked around, “ Hey.. wouldn’t this be the time for Ouji or Sise to show up? They’re always hanging out with you, Uma. “

      Unarai looked up from his book, “ Huh? What do you mean? “

      “ Well you’re always around them. They seem to be protective of you as well. Are they your friends? “

      “ N-no way! Neither of them could be my friends! Ouji is so pretentious, and Sise is, well, a Snob! “

 

      That was true, as serious as Unarai seemed, he didn’t have much in common with The other two. Other than the fact that he would keep to himself often.

      Ouji would be in the library, However, he would be elsewhere, writing. He claimed to need thinking space, and hated when he was bother.

      Sise could be found outside, somewhere in a garden patch. She loves to be outside, but showing up to accompany her isn’t the best idea. She isn’t the nicest to be around.

 

      “ Yes, you are correct, neither of them are commonly nice, but they seem to have some sort of like.. bond with you! Unarai, In some situations you may have people that you don’t consider friends but you’re just around all the time! That’s them. “ Kamian jokingly nudged Unarai. 

      The Historian blushed, “ E-even so, they still don’t care for me! They w-wouldn’t want to be my friend. It’s already enough that we’re classmates. “

 

      Kamian watched him continue to read. Maybe she would go see someone else.

      “ I’ll be back, Uma. See youuu later! “ She nudged his cheek, 

      He was invested in his reading. “ Bye, Kamian. “

 

——————————————————————

 

      Later on, Unarai was about to head back to his room. Kamian did stop by again like she promised to, but only for a bit of time. The nighttime limit was approaching, and though it didn’t apply to the library, he followed it anyways.

He was closing his book when he heard someone sit to his left. It was Sise. 

      She leaned over to see what Unarai was reading, “ Hm… What’s this? What do you happen to be reading, Una? “

 

      He sighed, “ Please don’t call me Una, and I was about to head back to the dorms for the day. “

He put a bookmark in his page and closed the page.

      “ Aw, am I too late? Wuss Baby probably needs his sleep. “ She smiled at him.

      As he was turning, he was startled to see Ouji had been sitting to his right. He took the book.

      “ What page are you on now? We could read a few more chapters, or find a new book. “

      Sise snapped her fingers, “ Oooh, I like that, we gotta find another book to read! But is there anything even worth reading around here? “

      “ We should start looking then. “

      Unarai was tied, he had no time to stay after the nighttime limit, “ Or we could head back to the dorms. I’ve been here for long enough and- “

      “ Oh shush you, “ Sise wrapped her arm around Unarai, “ We’re gonna find another book, you must come with us, you know your way around the room! “

      “ I just want to sleep.. “

      Sise stood up, Ouji was already looking through the bookshelves, “ Well, you can sleep once you’ve read something with us. Get yourself off your ass and hurry, let’s go go go! “ She impatiently grabbed Unarai by the hands and pulled him out of his chair.

      “ Alright, we can find one more, Sise... “

——————————————————————

      The three were now squished on a couch, near the far side of the library. Unarai could barely keep himself awake, but he was the one reading, so he did his best to not doze.

      “ …zzz “ 

      Sise started to flick Unarai, “ Hey, Una, keep yourself up! We’re trying to read and you’re gonna stop in the middle of the page? “

      “ Hm..? Sorry, I-I’ll… “ He started to lean on Sise, Dozing again. Sise groaned, “ Seriously! Ouji, if he can read then you can read for him, “ She looked over to see Ouji already asleep.

      “ What time is it? “ Sise looked around the room for a clock, it was 12:36 am.

      “ Damn it.. Well, may as well read this myself if these two knockheads are too tired. “ She flicked Unarai again, “ You up, Una? “

      “ D-don’t.. Call me Un..a.. Zzz “

      “ Perfect! I’ll read then. OK.. “

——————————————————————

      The next morning, around 11 am, Kamian was coming into the Library to see if Unarai was at his usual spot. He wasn’t.

      “ Hey! Uma, are you around here? “ She walked around before spotting the three who happened to be reading that night, sleeping on the couch. She smiled, “ Aw, how sweet. They slept through the Morning Announcement. “

      Didn’t Unarai say they weren’t Friends? Kamian sat next to Sise, who flailed her arm at Kamian as soon as the delivery girl sat down, “ Mmmnhey.. back off, delivery bitch..I’m..go away, “ Sise had Unarai in a bear hug, which looked more like a headlock to her, and Ouji leaning on both of them.

      “ You guys slept through the Morning Announcement! Were you here all night? “ Kamian picked up the book on the floor.

      “ Um..m-maybe, I don’t know… just leave me alone.. “ Sise pushed Kamian.

      “ Yeah yeah, alright, I’m going. “ She stood up and walked away, she would bug Unarai about it later. Definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy??  
> I need to explain my characters, I will soon I promise lmao


End file.
